The Witch Friend
by KallyKat
Summary: Cynthia is a witch who was kicked out by her family for her strange abilities in a town not to far from Mystic Falls. She gathered some of what she owned and headed to Mystic Falls, there she met Bonnie and stays with her. She is a 16 year old version of the cover image. This is based on Vampire Diaries and contains other stories and flashbacks about her Mystic Falls and home life.
1. Chapter 1

_Wooh! New story, I really hope for some of my usual viewers that you can get used to this character because she is so different from all of my other and she isn't a vampire. I wanted to kind of give the other point of view of someone who is human/witch and doesn't have the ability to immediately be friends with the other characters like and added sibling would. So without further ado Cynthia the awkward witch!_

"Bonnie are you sure that your friends won't mind me being here?" "Yeah of course they'll love you." I always hated the feeling of being unwanted or a bother, it was one of those things that had many a time before had me crying in a corner. I saw Bonnie's friends standing outside and one of them was covered in blood and crying. "No it can't be."

Bonnie realized she was a vampire I guess which explains the blood, me being a witch and all, means I can sort of feel death and life and that girl felt dead. Bonnie ran over and grabbed her hand validating her vampire-ness. Bonnie ran over next to a mans body and I tried not to gasp. The other man took the girl off to a bathroom of sorts and the girl who had olive skin and brown eyes ran over to me. "Um, I'm really sorry, you're Bonnie's friend, Cynthia, the witch right?" "Uh yeah." "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound objectifying." "No its fine, um, I think your friend might need some help, I'll take care of Bonnie."

The girl ran off and I put my hand on Bonnie's shoulder, I was never good at comforting people especially because I tended to get really awkward and quiet. Bonnie turned to me,"You don't have to stay here you can go home." "Um, okay see you later I guess." I then realized I had no place to stay. Oh no, I didn't want to have to remind Bonnie I was literally homeless. I heard Bonnie running after me,"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot, I'll drive you home."

We both sat in her car,"Are you're friends always like this?" "No not usually." "Um, if you don't mind me asking how many vampires are in this town?" "Too many to count." I tried to calm my facial expression down except I could feel my eyes get big. "Don't worry Cyn, we're witches we can protect ourselves." I smiled as we walked into her house, her dad walked over,"Hey Bon, who's your friend?" "She's new in town and she is going to be staying with us for a while because her parents are out of town okay?" "Of course." I smiled,"I'm Cynthia, its nice to meet you." I carried all of my stuff up to the spare room I was staying in and I sat on the bed. Damn and I assumed I would have a perfectly normal night being a regular teenager and going to some school event. Boy was I wrong.


	2. Creepy Dead Guy

_This chapter is a little longer, this is when Cynthia meets Damon and she instantly comes up with a very long nickname for him. So without further ado!_

* * *

I sat in the grill feeling quite bored and annoyed because Bonnie the only person who usually could keep me entertained was making something for her vampire friend. I looked over and saw a man with piercing blue eyes and and hair that was so dark it was almost black. He seemed interested in me and he looked at me not backing down.

He intimidated me and I remembered my mom had taught me if someone scares you look back at them letting them know your not backing down, I miss my mom. I closed my eyes for a second and I opened them to see that creepy guy who was looking at me. I wanted to scream but I held it in,"Hey, are you new here I just haven't seen you around before." "Um, yeah I just came here, my name is Cynthia." "Oh, well I'm Damon," he said putting on a creepy smile that also made me want to run and hide for my life.

"Goodbye!" I was very abrupt as I literally ran out of the place ignoring his protests. As he had gotten closer to me I got the vibes, the dead guy walking vibes. I was apparently quite powerful as I didn't need to touch people to see if they are supernatural but Bonnie does. I was scared for my life even though he didn't do anything.

I blinked for a second and he was in front of me,"Your Bonnie's new witch friend right?" "Uh, yeah." He looked me up and down and it seriously creeped me out,"Do you know about what I am?" "Other than a creepy dead guy no not really."

I walked past him and started power walking back to Bonnie's house. When I got back I saw Bonnie had come home,"Bon, do you know a guy named Damon?" "Oh, are you okay!" "Why is he dangerous because all I thought about him was that he was a creepy dead guy!" "He isn't really dangerous but still be careful, he has no regard whatsoever for human life and he brings trouble." "Oh, then I will keep my distance in the case of creepy, dangerous dead guy."

"Anyways is your friend okay?" "Yeah Caroline is fine." "Just making sure anyways I'll be upstairs practicing lifting up feathers with my totally awesome feather lifting powers!" Bonnie laughed as I went upstairs and did exactly what I said I was gonna do, float feathers. WITH MY MIND!


	3. Breaking Things

_Yay a longer chapter! This is the icebreaker between Cynthia and the people of Mystic Falls and why it sucks to be a witch. To those of you who are wondering how old she is I talk about it in the description. Enjoy!_

* * *

I stood in the middle of the hallway in the school and for someone as awkward as me this was a nightmare to see a bunch of people bustling by me. I wanted to go run screaming from the place so instead I ran inside the girls bathroom and I tried to throw some water in my face to calm down. Then I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and it scared the day lights out of me.

I turned around and saw it was Elena, unfortunately when I got scared or nervous as a witch there were some consequences and I heard a pipe bust behind me,"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I have to go!" I ran past her and out of the school into the parking lot ignoring her protests and I felt someone spin me around.

I turned around and I saw creepy dead guy, or Damon. I think vampires can hear your heartbeat because his expression was, odd. I got scared because Bonnie said he was dangerous, I heard a window in the school shatter,"Oh, I'm sorry!" I ran away and I heard car alarms going off behind me.

What is wrong with me I'm destroying everything! He appeared in front of me,"What the hell is wrong with you?" "Nothing, I mean, yes, something is wrong which is why I need to go!" He grabbed me as I tried to run past him,"Great we have an unstable witch in town." "Let go!"

I heard Elena run over and start yelling at him and he let go of me. "What the hell are you doing to her!" "Trying to get her to calm down." "By wrestling her!" "Yes," he seemed very amused as he grabbed onto my arm. "I'm perfectly fine I'm just gonna walk home." They both looked me up and down in an observing manner.

I began walking away and a car alarm went off next to me and I jumped and fell flat on my face. Oh lovely I knocked my self unconscious, I only saw quick flashes and felt like I was being picked up. I woke up in a strange house but it was massive and I saw Bonnie, Damon, and Elena arguing about something. "She isn't stable you need to keep her locked up."

I felt my throat close up, I needed to get out of this city now. I quietly tiptoed out the door and then I burst into flank speed running until I got back to Bonnie's house,I ran upstairs and I grabbed all of my stuff and I began running for the border of the town. I didn't want to be a problem and I didn't want to be locked up because I was unstable. I am not unstable I'm just nervous, these people are crazy. I realized I was totally lost and standing in the woods.

Then I saw Bonnie's friend who had helped that girl, Caroline randomly standing around in the woods, with, BLOOD SMEARED ON HIS FACE! I turned around power walking ridiculously fast back towards Bonnie's house and I heard him calling after me. I swear if he does that appearing in front of me thing I'm going to pass out. Of course I blinked and he was in front of me and as promised I passed out.

I woke up in the same house and all of them were still arguing but with that blood smear guy included. There arguing was getting louder and I decided to step in,"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I was no longer nervous or scared I was just angry. "I AM NOT GOING TO BE LOCKED UP, I AM NOT CRAZY I AM JUST TERRIFIED OF THIS CREEPY TOWN WITH CREEPY PEOPLE!" "I AM A WITCH WHICH MEANS WHEN MY MOOD GETS DRASTIC BAD THINGS HAPPEN SUCH AS THINGS BREAKING, GIVE IT A REST, and Bonnie I'll see you at home." I felt much happier as I went home and sat on my bed wondering why everywhere I go I just bring trouble and destroy things.


	4. Wing Woman

_in this chapter Cynthia decides to try to be Damon's friend,wing woman,ect. She feels that they relate because people think they're weird. Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

I saw that girl who was turned into a vampire at school and walked up to her smiling. "Hey you must be Caroline, I am Cynthia, Bonnie's witch friend." She looked me up and down,"Oh, okay." She then pranced away and I blinked a few times trying to conceptualize how much I hate this town.

Maybe I should've tried to stay at home with my parents but they didn't want a freak like me. I saw Stefan walk up to me,"Hey how are you?" "I'm okay I guess." "This town is-" "Pretty Sucky?" "Exactly!" We both chuckled. "How did you end up here anyways?" "How did you end up in a forest?" He laughed nervously. "This is why people don't like me because I tend to make people nervous, even when I was normal." "You can come over if you ever need anyone to talk to." "Thanks."He walked away.

I went back home and sat on my bed. I heard a knock at my door,"Hey its Elena can I come in?" "Yeah sure." I watched as the brown-eyed girl skittered over to my bed."I just wanted to apologize for yesterday I know you probably want calm surroundings to accept the um... new you but everyone made things get a bit tense yesterday." "Its okay Elena my own mother called me a freak and kicked me out, its no biggie!"

She looked shell-shocked but I just wanted to laugh because of her expression but I managed to hold it in. "Um, thats good I guess." I smiled. "Oh yeah I've been thinking I should try to be more friendly to the people here, do you know where Damon lives?" I was pretty much thinking I would regret this but Damon needed a friend. "Damon is a bit of a hard case to crack so you could always try talking to Caroline or someone gentler?" "I'm afraid Caroline thinks I'm a freak of nature, which I kinda am." "Did she talk to you?" "Well I walked up to her and she literally looked at me like a freaking cyclops that had sprung from the ground." Elena laughed a bit.

"How about I take you to Stefan's house, Damon lives there with him and also you can probably talk to Stefan about Damon and then maybe in a long,long time you can be Damon's friend." "Sounds good to me." My idea was that if he did such bad things that people didn't want to be around him then I should just ignore the fact that he has done bad things and pretend to not care thus making him at least sort of open to a friendship.

I sat in the car seat anxious to try out my plan of having at least one friend in this god awful town. "I just wanted to warn you Damon has done some bad things and he is dangerous, so I would reccomend staying away from him, although you never know you two could hit it off and be besties!" We were both laughing now because I understood how dangerous and awful she thought he was, but I was not going to give up on my strange choice of a friend. I wanted to be someone's wing woman and so far he was the only option. I walked inside and immediately Elena ran ahead of me trying to control where I went and lead me around.

I saw Damon and Stefan arguing and I walked up to Damon smiling. "Hi." He looked over at me a confused look on his face,"Hey my witchy little friend," he said with a perverted look on his face. "Can I talk to you?" Stefan looked at me as if his mind had exploded. "Sure," Damon grinned at Stefan.

I pulled Damon aside,"I know we have had some differences but I think we can relate in a weird way." "How would that be?" "Everyone thinks we're both weird especially now." "You do know I'm the evil brother right?" "You aren't evil you just do some morally questionable stuff." He chuckled,"So murdering people in cold blood is only 'morally questionable'?" "Exactly there is nothing you have done wrong." He seemed amused. "Do you just have some kid crush on me?"

"No I actually think your a good person who was abused carelessly by others, and also what you are makes you have a natural bloodlust, nothing evil." "You might be even weirder than me." He dragged me back over to Stefan who's eyes were as wide as saucers having heard the previous conversation. "Um Cynthia are you feeling okay?" "Yeah I feel great actually."

I loved throwing people for a loop but I did want to be Damon's friend. I just really enjoyed his company for some reason. "Hey Stefan, I have a fan girl too, I just need some hero hair and I might even get a second one!" I decided to go along with his antics because if I was going to be his friend I needed to. I laughed with him. "Stefan you never told me Damon was so funny!" Even Elena was surprised. "I'll see you guys later."

A few hours later I walked into the grill and I saw Damon sitting at the bar and drinking so I went over and sat down next to him. "Hey witchy girl want a drink?" "Sure." I sipped a glass of whiskey, and stiffled a cough. "Why do you like me anyways." "It beats me but for some reason I enjoy you're company." "For some reason I find you really funny," he said as he ruffled my hair.

Alaric walked over,"Hey Cynthia, right, you probably shouldn't be drinking that." "I'm a witch friend of Bonnie's it doesn't really matter." "Either way your still a kid but drink up." Damon chuckled,"Hey Alaric I got a fangirl." "I prefer the term wing woman!" "You do realize by even being within 5 feet of him you are putting you life in danger?" "I'm not putting anything in danger, he likes people who don't want to be around him so by getting really close to him he doesn't care." Damon glanced at me with an odd expression.

"You just gave away your plans right in front of me." "Or maybe that was part of my plan." I tossed back the rest of my drink and headed back home. I was one step closer to making Damon sort of want to be my friend, mission accomplished.


	5. Weird Things With Woodland Animals

_This episode is Cynthia bothering Damon, finding out why Stefan was in the woods,building a friendship with Alaric, and having all her friends confuse her. This episode is quite funny, mind be this character is kinda weird and she has had some recent trauma which has made her natural scaredy cat personality multiply so that is why she is quite skiddish and gets attached to characters many people who are sensitive would never even go near. So yeah she likes Damon they are an adorable friendship. His sarcastic dark humor and her innocent, trusting yet accusing, and scaredy cat personality fit together perfectly!_

* * *

Every night for a few days I had annoyed Damon at the bar in the grill. I walked over to him as he gulped whiskey. "Hey whats up?" "Drinking." "Drinking away deep emotional issues?" "If you say so." "I wanted to ask you, why was Stefan in the woods when I went all crazy witch chick." Damon smirked.

"Why don't you ask him." "I already tried to but he avoided it." "Well ask him about bunnies and woodland creatures he might tell you." Damon grinned. "Huh?" "Just go ask him." Damon pushed my side. "Wow you're weird." I saw Stefan and Elena walk into the grill. I walked over to Stefan.

Damon made him sound really scary and well, weird. "Hey whats up you look nervous?" I got nervous and skittered over to Damon. "You're back already?" "Yes." "You didn't ask him did you." "I may or may not have chickened out." "Stefan won't kill you, probably." "WHO SAID KILLING WOULD BE INVOLVED!" I said that way too loud and Damon shot me a be quiet look.

I was terrified, I knew that Damon was renouned for his lying but I was quick to fear. I watched Stefan walk over with Elena looking angry. He stopped next to Damon and I. "What did you do to her Damon?" I grabbed onto Damon's arm in a help me manner. One second he was creepy dead guy next he was the person I was hoping would help is good it means we're building a friendship.

"Stefan why don't you ask her." "Did he hurt you?" "NO!" I ran out of the grill at the speed of light to Bonnie's house. When I got inside I was squealing. "Bonnie!" She grabbed onto me. "What's wrong?" "What is wrong with Stefan Salvatore!" "Um, you do know he is a vampire?" "Yeah but Damon was saying he does weird things with woodland animals!" "You were talking to Damon no wonder you're freaking out." "Its not Damon that's scaring me!" "Stefan is harmless you just need to understand Damon's lovely way of explaining Stefan's choices." "What is wrong with him!" "He, um, well, um, I really don't know how to explain this."

"I'm gonna call over Elena and she might lend some insight." "Can't you just tell me?" "Its hard to explain,it might be uncomfortable for Stefan to have to explain that though." I was confused so when Bonnie went for the phone I ran out the door and back to the grill. Damon wasn't there but Alaric was at the bar. When it doubt everyone says ask a teacher for help. I walked over to him.

"Hey kiddo." "What is the correlation between Stefan and woodland animals?" His face was hilarious. "Well Stefan is a vampire so he needs blood to survive, and instead of drinking human blood which turns him into a crazy monster he drinks animal blood." I hugged him. "Oh my god, THANK YOU!" "No one would explain this to me, they all wanted Elena to, and Damon just wanted me to think Stefan was a weirdo." I let go of him. "Thanks Ric!" He laughed.

I went over to the boarding house and as I knocked on the door it pushed open. I walked inside and it seemed deserted. "Anyone home?" It was quiet. I walked through the living room. I heard a loud sound upstairs. I knew I shouldn't but I walked upstairs. "Damon?" I heard no reply. I turned around and saw no one. I felt someone place there hand on my shoulder and I whipped around. It was Damon.

"Creep much?" "No one was here and I heard a sound up here." "Your weird." I walked downstairs. "So Stefan drinks animal blood." "Oh so you decided to be smart now?" "Actually Alaric decided to be a good friend!"

Stefan walked in. "Are you okay?" "Quite peachy." "You seemed scared earlier." "At that moment in time I thought you did strange things with woodland animals." Stefan looked confused, and Damon laughed. "Not anymore though." The awkwardness was painful. "I'll see you later."

I went back home and bumped into Bonnie. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, Alaric explained everything." Bonnie had a guilty look on her face. I went up to my bedroom. I plopped down on my bed and I felt so incredibly tired. "Wow, today has been a particularly strange day!" I rolled on my side and fell asleep.

* * *

_Sometime in the future chapters, I will elaborate on her home life and why I say she has recent trauma, oooh intriguing right! More like sad :(_


	6. Standing Up

_Sorry I haven't updated for a while but school has kept me busy! This episode Cynthia stands up to her annoying town members and other rude peoples!_

I walked downstairs and saw my parents sitting on the couch after calling me down to talk about something important. "Hey mom, dad." I sat in the chair across from them. "Sweetie we need to tell you something." "Um, okaaaaay." "Well , we're sorry to be so matter-of-fact, but when we were younger we couldn't have kids so we adopted, we adopted you."

I felt my lungs run out of air, and my head feel like it floated away. I couldn't imagine a world in which my parents weren't even my parents. I came out of it and heard my parents screaming all the furniture had lifted up 5 feet off the ground. Suddenly it all dropped, seconds later my mother flung a bag full of 3/4ths of everything I owned at my head and calling me a freak before she kicked me out the front door.

Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I woke up,"Hey fan girl wakey-upey!" I rubbed my eyes, oh I was at the bar next to Damon must have fallen asleep. "Oh,hey Damon." "Someone looks down in the dumps," he said in a winey manner. I got up and left, I wasn't in the mood to tolerate the regular Damon behavior in an attempt to be his friend. I felt someone spin me around on my way out of the grill, it was Stefan. "Hey, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, trying to smile not being able to hide the sadness on my face. He looked at me sympathetically as I left.

I walked down the street looking for Bonnie or someone who wasn't going to judge me and annoy me. "Whatcha up to?" Damon I guess had decided that now as I wanted to be away from him he would come to me. "Do you just hate all people who are trying to be nice to you!" He seemed shocked that I had stopped taking his abuse. "I literally have been following you around trying to be your friend regardless of everything you have pulled and how much you ignore me, but as soon as I walk away and I feel tired and sick now you want a damn piggy-back ride!" "Your like some girl who is into bad boys that abuse her because she has daddy issues!"

I then proceedingly sped away just waiting to hear how Bonnie was going to say how I should have listened to her. The whole town had been ignoring me and treating me like some freak. Truth is i'm not the freak everyone else is! I am just a normal, shy highschool girl! They're the ones who are vampires and werewolves!

I saw Caroline walk by me with that smug look on her pretty little face,"Hi." She barely even saw me but managed to say 'Hi'. "HI CAROLINE." I tried to sound as rude as possible because if the whole town wanted to ignore I planned on making that as hard as possible.


	7. Feeling Butterflies

I walked into the bar and saw Damon look up at me expecting me to come over to him but I sat at the other end of the bar. I was done listening to other people talking to me like they knew what was best for me. I was grateful that Bonnie let me stay with her but I could only tolerate so much.

A boy from school, Matt I think his name was, walked over to me. "Hey, are you okay you're not lookin' so good?" "Yeah, just feeling a bit walked on." "Why?" "I just feel like nobody here even knows I exist." "I can sympathize, but hey, I know your here." He smiled at me.

I felt a blush creep on me slightly. "Sorry, I'd like to stay and discuss the things we don't like about this town but I have to go to football practice." He smiled and waved to me as he left. By now I was swooning and blushing. I felt Damon sit next to me.

"Aww, you have a little crush on Mr. Jock," he said. His words were laced with teasing venom. "What, are you jealous?" He smirked at me. I got up and left because I didn't care to know where that conversation would have gone but I know it was going to be downhill.

I walked to school and watched Matt playing football. He had amazing stamina because I was tired just watching him play. He looked up and still panting smiled at me. To which I,of course, smiled warmly back at him. I really don't think I've ever hit it off with someone so much having not known him for long. But I now understood what people meant when they said you feel butterflies in your stomach.


End file.
